


Lost in Translation

by Aidaran



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blindfolds, Costumes, Games, I'm sure there's plot somewhere, Kinks, Language Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, No angst at all, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry, arabic, explicit - Freeform, if you look close enough - Freeform, kardassi, language games, maybe with a telescope you'll find it, no translator, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran
Summary: What happens when the universal translator is off? how does Garak really sound like? Julian really needs to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy I could post under a different pseud. Then I realized I actually had my name displayed anyway and panicked and took the story down. Made a new account. Realized I had to wait 5 days to activate it. Decided I should be brave. I'm surprised I'm posting this with no alcohol in my veins. Now I really can't give my ao3 name to people who know me in real life. In fact, I hope the people who already know me in real life won't happily go around my archive anymore.
> 
> Also, thanks to StarTravel for beta'ing and being supportive enough for me to dare do this. I'll probably be in my bunk, panicking for days after I hit the post button.

Julian entered his quarters and found himself pressed against a wall and kissed roughly. Some time ago that would have terrified him, but this time he smiled. He knew exactly who was pressing against him, touching him and bitting insistently at his neck. He pressed a scale and was rewarded with a moan. He suddenly stopped. Garak looked at him questioning.

“Something wrong, dear?”

“I was thinking... what do you hear?”

“What?” 

Garak’s mind was too foggy to understand what Julian was trying to say. And whatever it was, surely it was not the moment.

“When I make noises. What kind of noise do you hear?”

“Hisses, of course.” Garak tried to resume his biting, but Julian pushed him again.

“No, I don’t hiss. I moan. And I don’t hear hisses.”

Garak got one step back and looked at him incredulously.

“Julian, is this really the moment?”

“Take the translator off.”

“What?”

“I want to listen to you. Really listen.”

Garak sighed. When Julian’s mind was set, there was no talking him out. And he also was curious. They had tried a lot of things already, but this was one he had never thought of. He contemplated the matter for some seconds.

“We have to set boundaries, then, Julian.”

Garak walked to the bedroom and Julian followed him. He sat on the bed.

“Boundaries?”

“Words, at least. Yes, no, slow down, stop. I know a little federation standard but I assume that’s not your mother tongue.”

“No, you are right. Although my family moved so much I’m not sure what comes out of my mouth without a translator. An Arabic dialect, probably or maybe English. My childhood languages.”

Garak was amazed at how pampered humans were. How was it possible for him not to know, really know, what language he was mumbling when he was with a lover?

“Let’s find out, then. I’ll teach you my words, you teach me yours, and after that, we are on our own. Universal translator off.”

After they made sure they had the words right, Garak smiled and suddenly turned and got over him, taking Julian’s wrists and pinning him against the bed, kissing him roughly and making little sounds of pleasure. It was exhilarating, not being able to tell him anything, not understanding his words, listening to his reptilian hisses. He had never realized how alien he actually was. The translator gave him a false idea that all beings of the galaxy were more or less human, and now, he was not so sure.

Garak pulled his hair roughly, and Julian imagined what would happen if he forgot the little kardassi words he had just learned. Part of him wanted to. To not be able to tell him to stop, to surrender completely to the alienness of the situation. He always liked when it was his turn to be roughed up, but unless he was gagged, he usually felt some control was still in his hands. This time that control had slipped away, and all he had was some kardassi words he was not sure how to pronounce.

A ripping sound took him back to reality. Garak had just destroyed his pants.

“Hey! I still need my clothes to work tomorrow!”

A series of hisses and a sound he imagined was a small laugh came out of Garak’s mouth. He was about to comment something, but then he felt his forked tongue between his legs, still far from where he'd want it, and forgot whatever retort he wanted to say. Anyway Garak would not understand.

Garak took his wrists with one strong had, using the other to force his hips to stay in place.

“Not fair! You are still clothed!” Garak looked at him and hissed. “Is that your way of trying to make me shut up? Sorry dear, I can't underst...”

Suddenly both his hands were over his head, and Garak kissed him again, even more roughly, biting hard at his lips, while rolling his shirt up. He only left his mouth as he took the garment off and use it to tie his hands. He looked at him, as if considering his options, cocking his head to the side like a bird, and then looked wickedly at him, grabbing a slim piece of fabric out of his pocket and using it to blind him.

Julian felt warm breath against his ear and some whispered hisses, before being bitten there. Garak kissed a line down his jaw, biting here and there with no real pattern, making Julian whimper and pant, not knowing what would be coming next.

A long licked line from collarbone to navel had reduced him to a shivering mess. He wondered how much Garak planned to toy with him. He knew from experience once he was not able to move he could be at his mercy for hours, begging for pity. This time his pleas were literally falling to deaf ears, and he was more and more sure those sounds were cardassian chuckles. Garak knew he was already at his limit.

At a point he felt there was no place that had not been bitten or sucked except between his legs, and wondered if he could die of it. Then Garak's fingers went to where he wanted them, finally.

Garak whispered something in his ear and removed the blindfold. He looked possessed, more wicked than ever. His pupils were so dilated his eyes looked black, and Julian wondered if he had always had so many teeth. Had he been not so delirious, he would have wondered if they were drugged, but all he could do was wiggle as the cardassian made sure he was ready for him.

The sweetest kiss on his lips, long and chaste, and then Garak roughly entered him, making him cry in a way he was sure Odo would comment about in the morning.

Garak stopped one second to make sure Julian was ok and not trying to use some of the warning words. Once he seemed satisfied, he continued his motion, making Julian scream with each sharp movement, until the human was thrashing under him with one ecstatic last shout. He came not much after.

 

As he untied Julian and applied the dermal regenerator, this time really kissing him soft and delicately, Garak connected the translator again.

“So, did the night live up to your expectations, dear?” 

So conversational. As if he had not ruined him for hours, making the neighbors fill yet another round of noise complaint papers.

“Oh, we can repeat it any time you want, my dear tailor. Yet, I think next should be my turn to get things interesting.”

“Any ideas, dear?” The sweetest kiss to his brow. Hard to imagine how deep his teeth were in his shoulder just some minutes ago.

“Oh, plenty. I'll make use of that silver tongue of yours, and have you screaming in kardassi pretty soon.”

“Can hardly wait.”


	2. One thousand and One Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian has an idea for a holosuite afternoon. Garak is less than impressed with his costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to StarTravel for beta'ing and noticing some elements that needed to be corrected!

“So, I was thinking a bit about literary roleplay.” Julian chewed his breakfast without paying too much attention to it.

“Oh? As in what?” Garak drank his tea and was not quite sure he'd like what Julian was about to suggest. _ Please don't be a Shakespeare reenactment. _

“Well, there’s a book I have not lent you yet that originated in the region of Arabia, which is from where my family is descended from. I was thinking we could rent some holosuite hours, disconnect the translator, and see what happens.”

“No English literature, then?”

“No, no, from another region. I think I could make us a scenario around it.”

“I’m open to that idea. Do you plan on giving me that book before we go?”.  _ No Shakespeare. No Englishmen. Good. _ He’d been worried he’d end up as a maid in The Turn of the Screw, or a king in some sort of boring tragedy.

“Oh, no, I plan on guiding you and telling you what to do, my dear Garak. I can’t guarantee you’ll be able to understand, but surely I will talk you through it. Or more likely,  _  you _ will talk through it.”

There was something on Julian’s voice that was exciting but also a bit scary. Whatever he was planning, Garak was quite sure he’d insult him in kardassi at some point. And he was so looking forward to doing so.

 

Garak entered the program and there was no trace of Bashir. He looked around. He was inside a beautiful castle, with high ceilings and very luminous rooms. Doors and windows were arched, and the walls were full of intricate designs, all on bright colors. It was warm even for Cardassian standards, and he felt comfortable while he walked. Outside, he could catch glimpses of large sand dunes, lazily moved by the wind. Truly, the kind of place he could live in and be happy.

A group of young women approached him and tugged at his arm, talking in one of the same soft languages Julian sometimes used. He let them lead him to a smaller room, where a shallow pool with azure tiles in its bottom was filled with hot water.

The girls gestured for him to remove his clothes, and he raised one eye ridge. On the back of his brain all alarms were going out, but he remembered they had already talked about this particular part of the program, and the safe words were still integrated into the program. He could stop it at any time. 

_ “Sure you’ll be ok? We can try something else.” _

_ “Just make sure I can stop it anytime I want. I think I’ll be ok.” _

_ Julian beamed at him. _

_ “In any case, you can get it back to me when it’s your turn.” _

_ “Oh, I plan to.” _

He started to take off his clothes, slowly. The girls made approving sounds, and kept signaling until he was completely naked, and feeling exposed in a way he still was not sure if he liked or not. There was a thrill to it if he was honest with himself. Something about being exposed in front of a group of strangers, even if they were not real. And still no trace of Julian. He smiled and even made a small turn, bowing to them.

He stepped into the pool and was immediately surrounded by a heat he had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed. The girls kneeled at his side and took soft tools to help him clean. Soon he was relaxed while they took care of his scales in a delicate manner, tended to his nails and washed his hair. 

This situation was so alien to him as Julian's body and real voice. Maybe even more. Aliens were a normal part of his life. Being pampered and cared for, softly washed as if he was something precious, loose scales taken off and firm ones polished, that was the kind of situation he'd never imagined himself to be in.

Eventually they felt he was groomed enough, because they started chatting again, making signs for him to get out. He was relaxed enough not to care anymore about the 3 holographic women looking at his naked body and drying him out, but when one of them brought clothes, he tensed again.

Surely Julian was not thinking he...?

Yes, yes he was.

Of course he was.

It was Julian Bashir after all, of course he’d do this to him. If Garak wanted to get rough, Julian wanted to get weird. It was an unspoken agreement between them and he should have expected some unexpected clothes and accessories as part of his scenario. What really got him about it was that he was quite sure Julian had not made a proper historical investigation to make the clothes period adequate. 

So 10 minutes later, Garak was walking in a bright blue outfit that consisted of loose pants, a tight and extremely short shirt, and a thin and semitransparent veil covering part of his face and his shoulders. He even had some bells and coins attached to certain parts of his suit, so every step he took, a musical sound followed him. He had investigated a bit about that time period and was quite sure this was not the way the sultan dressed. Or any real courtesan, for that matter.

He was also planning his revenge.

The girls lead him to a room and left him, bowing and looking at him seriously. He entered and in the middle of a very big canopy bed, with silk curtains falling from above, Julian was leaning against a ridiculously huge pile of cushions. He was dressed in a golden suit that really enhanced his already beautiful features, and his chest was exposed and his feet bare. Garak was almost ready to forgive him. Almost.

The human looked at him and made some noises Garak imagined were compliments and endearments, not that he had a real way of knowing. He also gestured for him to get to the bed, and he complied, moving extremely slowly, just to piss him off. He felt like a moving xylophone, with all the little bells making chiming noises. So, so undignified.

When he was closer, Julian finally sat and removed the veil from Garak’s face, kissing him and pulling him down to the bed. Some more soft noises, and suddenly he understood him again.

“Tell me a story. Any story. Don’t stop unless I say so. You need to keep telling me stories to stay alive, my dear. Remember, your life depends on that.” Garak raised an eye ridge but nodded. “Translator off.”

Garak started to tell him a story about the blind moon’s night and a young couple that was on the run from an evil Gul that was not faithful to the State but to himself, but it was not easy. Julian’s hands were everywhere, and he was biting his scales with the dexterity of someone who knew all his weak spots. It was also incredibly relaxing, making his arms and legs feel so heavy he wondered if he’d ever move again. 

Julian seemed delighted every time his story turned into mindless hisses, but if he stopped talking, he stopped touching him as well, so he had to concentrate hard to remember what was next on the story. It was never easy for him to relinquish control, but the concentration needed to keep the story going had him unable to move.

“And then they hid in the...” he stopped, hissing, and Julian pinched a scale chidingly. He gulped and continued. “The forest, where they planned to...”

By the time he lost his pants, he really could not remember the next part of the story and started to make things up, but Julian did not seem to care. Honestly, Julian had no idea what he was saying anyway, so why was he so focused on fulfilling his role?

He felt Julian’s tongue in his slit and thought about everting on his face, only to piss him off. Julian must had read his mind, because the pressure of his hand clearly told him he was not allowed to do that. How was he, former Obsidian Order member, highly respected and feared in his homeland, seasoned spy able to kill anybody without making noise or mess, just letting that long and slender human have such control over him? And yet he just closed his eyes and continued his story. So nice not to have to control everything around him for a change.

“... and she told the Gul she’d never surrender to him, since he was not seeking for the best for Cardassia but himssssss...”

Oh, that human tongue. Julian knew him far too much about him at this point. He was making an effort to stand his ground, and to keep telling the story, and to keep from everting. His head felt light while Julian chuckled between his legs, knowing exactly how to torture him.

“Julian, please!”

He seemed to take pity, because he finally smiled and gestured, allowing him to evert. Gulping even more audibly, Garak resumed his story. 

“Then the gul... something about riding hounds, perhaps. I think he bought one... or maybe he sold it. Something bad, I’m sure.”

It didn’t make any sense anymore, but with Julian hovering him, taking his own clothes slowly, he really couldn’t care less whether his story was representing the devotion to the State or not. Really, Julian seemed decided to put an spectacle for him, slowly removing first his shirt and then his pants.

Once he was bare, he descended slowly on Garak, who hissed and stopped talking. A small scowl from the human, and he resumed his now completely incoherent tale, between hissy sounds.

“Then the hound... I can’t even remember it’s name, not that you would care about it... what was it? Ah, the hound.. Hunted something, I think. Did he drag it home? Why is the hound relevant... to the story anyway?”

He kept narrating, though, until both of them came.

 

“So, how did you like the role of the queen Scheherazade?” Garak looked at him flatly. “Oh, not so talkative anymore? Seems I finally found a way to shut you up.”

Garak kept looking at him with mocked offense until he finally snorted, laughing in a way that made Julian unable to resist joining him. They both have tears pricking out of their eyes when they calmed down.

“So, I was a queen?”

Garak felt strangely relaxed. For how much of a tease Julian was, he also knew how to make him forget and just feel warm and safe for a couple hours.

“Not any queen, my dear lizard. A queen that saved her life by telling stories and fascinating a king with them. Sounds familiar?”

“I have no idea what you are trying to tell me, my dear.”

“Of course you don’t. There’s a lot more to her story, but I’ll give you the book later. I’m sure she’s a human protagonist you’ll like, for once. Clever, brave, and skilled at storytelling.”

“That may be a first. I’m looking forward to read it.”

“You’ll hate the sultan, though.”

“That sounds more in line with your terrible recommendations.”

Julian kissed him and curled at his side. Garak frowned a bit.

“Now, I tried to do a bit of research about the historical era,” Oh no, Julian had feared that would happen, “and those costumes look... not so period accurate.”

“Don’t give it much thought, Elim. It was just a bit of fun.” He was not ready to start watching musical movies with Garak to explain where did the idea for the blue outfit came from.

“Was it, now?”

“We still have half an hour, what do you want to do?”

Elim hovered him, sly smile in his face.

“Interrogate you about it seems like a good way to pass that time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Julian is the kind of person that would totally base his fantasy around a Disney movie, don't we? 
> 
> Comments are love! I'd write a longer note but I'm sick of my stomach and can't really think that well in English today.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this far too much thought, because I had this sitting on my drive for over 3 weeks (I don't know how much courage I'll need for chapters 2, 3 and 4 to be finished but I know what happens in them... let's say Quark will not be happy cleaning the holosuites). 
> 
> I imagine Garak would be quite on the side of enjoying control, while Julian... Julian really likes technology and trying costumes. Most of the time Garak would not object to that last part, but he'll find himself in the receiving end quite a lot of times during this series.
> 
> Yes, I should not stay awake past 3am, these things happen.
> 
> I'm so panicky, I'd really like to know what you think of this, so I'd love to read your comments!


End file.
